Two Lonely Hearts
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Both were lonely. Neither planned to fall in love. But life is funny sometimes.


A/N: Written for the 5 Christmas Keys Competition. My keys/prompts were Patronus, purple, drooping flowers (pansies), shopping list, and wrapping paper. And thus this fic was born.

She sits, contemplating the kitchen centerpiece. Pansies, wilted and drooping, the purple petals dry and cracking. They had been Theo's last little gift before the divorce, and Pansy hasn't been able to bring herself to throw them out.

Now, she's lonely, and the once beautiful flowers are just a reminder that love doesn't always last. With a growl, the witch sweeps out her hand, sending the flowers flying, the vase shattering against the wall. Pansy doesn't bother to pick up the pieces. As with Theo, it's best to leave the shards where they are instead of hurting herself trying to clean it up.

Pansy rises to her feet. It's time for something drastic. All her life, she's bought into the pureblood mania her parents have forced down her throat. And what's she have to show for it? A nasty divorce, a broken heart, and an empty flat.

She pulls on her coat, tugging it tightly around her body. She's tired of being the good, faithful daughter, diligently struggling to meet her family's expectations. Maybe she doesn't expect to fall in love with a Muggle- the thought causes her stomach to twist into knots- but any company is better than being alone.

OoOoO

Dudley crumples the shopping list into a ball. Groceries for one. It's the first time in nearly a year that he's been alone. But when he decided to leave his father's company and strike out on his own, his girlfriend had decided that she loved his money, not him, and was gone before the morning.

He's not much of a drinker, but the promise of a strong drink is strangely tempting. Tucking the badly creased list into his pocket, he steps into the nearest pub, calling out his order as he sinks onto a stool.

Most of the faces are familiar enough. Lonely hearts, desperate for a little company. Blokes down on their luck, looking to drink away their misery. But there's someone he's never seen before, someone who somehow seems out of place.

The young woman with dark hair seems to wear a permanent scowl. Her eyes narrow as she looks around. It's clear that she doesn't want to be there, and Dudley wonders why she's bothered at all.

Grabbing his drink, he moves down, taking the stool beside her. "Let me get you a drink," he offers.

"Firew- Er... A lager," she says, pushing a hand through her short hair.

Dudley nods and calls out the request, watching the woman for a moment. She's not the kind of beautiful you see on magazines. Her refusal to smile and natural aura of arrogance might push most away, but Dudley can't help but to think she's stunning.

"I'm Dudley, by the way."

"Pansy," she says, lips twisting into the smallest of smiles.

It makes all the difference. Her face seems to soften, and she grows warmer, however subtle the change might be.

OoOoO

Pansy hadn't meant to fall in love. One drink lead to dinner. Dinner lead to coffee. Coffee lead to Merlin knows how many dates. Ice skating. The cinema (even Pansy had been impressed by the talking pictures). Dinners. Evenings spent at Muggle concerts.

By December, much to her mother's horror, Pansy had moved in with Dudley.

Pansy had never thought she'd be that witch. She'd read about men and women who had sacrificed their magic to be with a Muggle. Then, the doubt had disgusted her. Now, she understands.

When she'd realized she'd fallen in love, Pansy had meant to be honest. She'd planned to tell Dudley the truth about what she was, but the moment never seemed right.

Now, she sits in their kitchen alone, fighting with wrapping paper and tape and missing how much easier it had been with magic. Her eyes flicker towards the clock on the wall. Dudley likes to sleep late on the weekends. It will be hours before he's awake.

As quietly as possible, she creeps into their bedroom, pulling out the wand she's kept hidden among her socks. Smiling, she makes her way back to the kitchen to finish the task at hand.

It's much quicker with magic. The green and red wrapping paper tucks and folds neatly, and the wrapping is done within minutes.

It's been weeks since she's used magic, and Pansy quickly gets carried away, casting spells just because she can. The kitchen is clean. Spare utensils are transfigured into a poinsettia centerpiece for the table. A summoning charm calls the dishes to the table. Just for fun, she even charms the knives into tap dancing.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The silver dolphin erupts from her wand, dipping playfully through the air. Pansy starts to laugh, but the sound dies when Dudley walks in, eyes wide in shock and something else. Recognition? That can't be right. He's just a Muggle and wouldn't know what a Patronus is.

Pansy lowers her wand with a blush. "I wanted to tell you..."

The witch braces herself for the shouting, for the fear-induced insults and disgust. But they don't come.

Instead, Dudley pulls her into his strong arms, whispering between kisses that it's okay. "My cousin saved my life with that spell," he says, gesturing to where the dolphin had been. "Well, my soul."

Pansy pulls away, smiling uncertainly. "You're not afraid?"

"I might have been once," he admits sheepishly. "But not anymore. I love you."

Love. They've shown it. They've made it. But they've never actually said it, always letting it go unspoken but understand. But there it is, out in the open.

He loves her. He loves the real her.

"And I love you," she whispers, relief clear in her voice as she embraces him again. 


End file.
